vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandana Waddle Dee
Summary Bandana Waddle Dee, otherwise known as Bandana Dee or simply Waddle Dee, is a Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana first seen in Kirby Super Star. He went from being an insignificant, unimportant character in his first appearances to being a prominent character that has appeared in every Kirby game to date since Kirby Mass Attack in 2011. In his debut, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. He most often acts as King Dedede's sidekick. He wields a spear as his weapon. He is one of the few Waddle Dees depicted to be on par with Kirby in terms of skill and strength. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Bandana Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee, or Bandana Dee Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Waddle Dee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Wapod. Comparable to other Waddle Dee who can harm Ghost Kirby), Pseudo-Flight, Spear mastery, hovering by spinning spear, multi-spear attack, spear-shaped beams, Parasol mastery, His Parasol gives him Forcefield Creation & some forms of Water Manipulation, Transformation (Can imitate Kirby's transformations), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, 4th Wall Awareness, Energy Projection (Able to shoot raw energy), Empathic Manipulation (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies), Power Bestowal (Turning enemies into allies gives them that exact same power), Cloth Manipulation, Toon Force, Can recover from being flattened, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With Maxim Tomato, various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Invulnerability with the Invincible Candy, Combining powers with allies he gains access to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation and enhanced Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (When he started off as just fodder, he made a crack visible from space on planet Popstar, and with enough experience he became powerful enough to overpower the hands of Dark Crafter, who is superior to Claycia, who fought evenly with Kirby. Won Dedede's Cake Royale alongside Kirby), able to negate durability with Friend Hearts Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Meta Knight and Kirby.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Can take multiple hits from Meta Knight and the Kirbys created by the Kirby Printer, which have been described on multiple occasions to be at least equal to the real Kirby, and were able to harm Meta Knight) Stamina: Very high (Never shown to be tired until he's defeated. Usually on par with Kirby) Range: Extended melee range with his spears, longer with transformations. Standard Equipment: Magical spears he can create out of nothing, a Parasol, Maxim Tomatoes, Invincibility Candy Intelligence: At least Above Average (A master spear wielder and an experienced combatant who has gone toe to toe with Kirby on multiple occasions, surviving all of his fights with the pink powerhouse. Waddle Dees are capable of disassembling a robot fairly quickly) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transformations:' His transformations include summoning a cannonball-blasting bazooka from nothing, which has a super attack which briefly turns his weapon into a machine gun, and a torpedo-firing submarine. If you pay attention to the Yellow Submarine Dee in this clip, you will notice that the transformation also comes with a super attack that allows him to fire a mega-sized torpedo. He also can transform his spear into a latch and use it to climb up rope. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Neko Majin Z (Dragon Ball) Neko Majin Z's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby Category:Spear Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antiheroes Category:Parasol Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Water Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4